


[HP]德拉科x你 圣诞舞会·槲寄生·阿拉霍洞开AO3

by Febrie_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febrie_R/pseuds/Febrie_R
Summary: LOFTER：Febrie_R





	[HP]德拉科x你 圣诞舞会·槲寄生·阿拉霍洞开AO3

礼堂的墙壁上布满了簌簌的银霜，天花板被魔法换成满目星辰的银河，垂荡下数百只槲寄生和常春藤编成的花环，霍格沃兹似乎在今年的圣诞舞会上使出了浑身解数。

你谢绝了男伴继续跳舞的邀请，走向一旁摆着灯笼的小桌。你本来很期待今天的晚宴，虽然舞会对于纯血家族来说屡见不鲜。走神间身侧的手突然就被谁被握住，带着不容置疑的力量牵扯着你向反方向走去，耳边传来的熟悉声音今天却有些咬牙切齿：“跟我走，快点。”

你听话地顺着铂金发色的人影走向礼堂门口，走的太快甚至有些踉跄。等跑出礼堂，他才放慢了步伐，似乎注意到了你穿着高跟鞋行走不便，本来因为他的出现而欣喜的心房被他小小的温柔充斥地不留余隙。

“德拉科，我们去哪里？”你们已经往上走了两层，他只顾着带你往上走，却一句话也不说，线条分明的侧脸紧绷着，抿着嘴的样子分明在生气，你有些不解。

见他不回你，你也缄默不言，低下头撇过脸去不再看他。今晚月色极好，透过城堡的窗户，在满月银辉的挥洒下玫瑰花园里的仙女之光银光烁烁，装饰着华丽的曲折小径和巨大的石雕像，你看见似乎是德拉科的院长，那个走起路来总是翻滚着黑漆漆长袍的教授似乎在教训两个学生。

直到上了五楼，德拉科才停了下来，但为什么是图书馆？你疑惑着。平时灯火通明的图书馆总是坐满了备战O.W.Ls的学生，今天却是黑漆漆的一片，走到门口才看见了平斯夫人的贴在门口的字：今日圣诞舞会，19点闭馆。字迹有些潦草，你觉得她肯定是开心极了，写地龙飞凤舞。

“德拉科，门关了。”你伸出未被牵着的手轻轻扯扯德拉科的袖子，话音未落，德拉科就抽出他礼服长袍里的魔杖，点着门把手，冷淡又掷地有声地念道：“Alohomora(阿拉霍洞开).”

打开门的瞬间脆纸黄页的香味混杂着若有似无的墨水香扑面而来，霍格沃兹的图书馆总是那么具有书卷香。德拉科重重地甩上门，牵着还沉醉在书香味的你穿过高耸的书架，走向靠窗的书桌，甩手将你抵在宽阔的书桌边，腰两侧的双手牢牢地将你禁锢在小小的区域。

“德拉科....唔...”未尽的语声淹没在他愠怒的吻里面，吃痛声像是被微冷的舌抵回了喉间，但嘴唇的痛感仍然让你后仰，想要逃离他肆虐的怒火。

宽厚的手掌拦去了你的退路，温热隔着薄薄的丝绸传递到你的皮肤沿着背脊向上，细微的颤栗随着他的手不断延伸直到脖颈，拒绝你的逃离却也安抚着你。

再次附上的唇仅仅是浅浅地触碰，仿佛刚才不满的人不是他，温柔与强势在他身上转变地如此的快。湿热的舌尖舔舐过你磕疼的樱唇，安抚着你的情绪，等你的身体柔软下来。

舌缓缓的渡了过来撬开了牙齿滑入口中，趁着你的放松贪婪地攫取着属于你的气息，你不由自主地勾上他的脖颈，沉溺在他铅灰色的眼眸中。

细幼的槲寄生从天花板的缝隙生长出来，垂荡下系着红果的茎蔓，为它下方的纠缠的身影献上祝福。

**************************************  
纯血家族大多有着悠久的底蕴，社交圈也是固定的。德拉科无疑是你们这辈的佼佼者，优雅高傲，容貌出众才华横溢，所有人都不由自主地簇拥着他。感谢你的家族，也感谢梅林让你能得到他的垂眸。

德拉科半阖着眼，看向他的女孩，怀里的你脸上泛起了红晕，纤长的淡色睫毛轻颤着半掩水润的眼眸，似是清纯夹杂着妩媚，那惹人怜爱的样子让他情难自禁地加深这个吻，继而温柔地纠缠起你的舌尖，模糊了自己生气的理由。

你的呼吸渐渐紊乱起来，换气也不再完全，气息被他全部掠夺而去，压抑的呻吟快要满溢而出。德拉科适时地放开了你，沿着腰线托起臀部抱起瘫软的你，让你坐到身后棕黑色的书桌上。

你抬眼对上他铅灰色的眼眸，混沌善变的颜色像极了他的性格，你斟酌了下，还是开口：“德拉科，为什么生气？”

德拉科抿紧了唇，冷漠又重新回到他的身上，俯下身子低下头含住你的耳垂，在你轻轻颤抖的时候带着湿润的痕迹向下侵略，白皙的脖颈，精致的锁骨接连留下暧昧的吻痕，在你逐渐沉浸在情欲，放弃追寻答案的时候，他离开了你。

“为什么拒绝我的邀请？”德拉科梳理着你的长发，你水润迷蒙的双眸暗示着他你已经准备好了，他也难免心猿意马，如果你向他撒娇示弱那他就姑且原谅你，然后迎接缠绵的圣诞夜，拆封他的蜜糖。

“我本就是作为威基的舞伴才被带来霍格沃兹，虽然威基答应我另寻舞伴，但卡卡洛夫教授不准许我与外校的人搭档，对不起，德拉科，我本意并非如此。”你低声解释着，说完微微觑了一眼他。

如果纳西莎阿姨当初允许德拉科来德姆斯特朗就好了，你心中小小地抱怨着。在霍格沃兹短暂的时间，你都看过数次德拉科与平时不同的模样，为他不稳重的暴躁行为感到新奇而愉悦，也同时遗憾你的不曾参与。毕竟与你相处，他总是一幅优雅自持的样子。

“威基？你什么时候和他这么要好了？”德拉科的眸光阴冷了下来，像蛇锁定了他的猎物。属于斯莱特林的阴狠气息慢慢笼罩在他周围。

眼前初绽放的少女妩媚动人，虽然不屑比较，但德拉科自然了解同类人的想法，躁动的少年谁都想试图侵占少女所有的美好，的确暑假他也放纵自己这么干了。品尝过情欲滋味的少女在远离他掌控的地方接触过什么人，他不知道却下意识感到危机。

穿插在你的发丝的手指沿着点点吻痕的脖颈摩挲着，纤细地仿佛一捏就断，“德拉科，我只是认识克鲁姆。我承认我是故意的。”你有些讨好地看着德拉科，同时为他的小心眼感到雀跃“我只是有些嫉妒帕金森挽着你，这么亲密。”

狠辣的想法从德拉科的脑中消散，眉间也舒展成一贯高傲的样子，他微微凑近与你额间相抵，唇瓣摩挲间，低沉嘶哑的嗓音从喉间滚出，“敢戏耍一个马尔福？嗯？”

**************************************  
惩罚性的噬咬你的红唇，挤进你的双腿间，冰凉的手沿着背脊摸到礼服的拉链，一寸一寸不紧不慢向下拉开，将肩带褪下你的手腕，食指拉下内衣，在被包拢白嫩的胸口落下吻痕。

脚腕处的裙裾被拉起，露出绑在你小腿肚的魔杖，德拉科挑眉轻笑，“德拉斯特姆时刻要和敌人战斗？”话语中不自觉偏向霍格沃茨。

“决斗和武术是德姆斯特朗的传统。”你心中暗笑，德拉科虽然嘴上说着霍格沃茨的缺点，内心还是袒护它的。

德拉科解下你的魔杖，对着天花板上垂荡下的槲寄生挥了一下，茎叶快速伸长，柔嫩的新生藤蔓将他身上黑色长袍褪下，细致的将衣服整理好，再次转向他白色的领结。

巫师都有这个坏习惯，能魔法做的事情，自己很少动手。德拉科松了松手上的袖扣，慢条斯理地蹲下身，把你脚踝上的绑带解开，脱下你的高跟鞋。

他今天出奇的耐心，你心想着。他又重埋与你的胸前，铂金的发丝撩过皮肤惹得有点痒，却怎么也不及乳尖被他舔舐的痒。

你嗯了声挺起了腰，不知道是怕倒下去，还是将自己往前送。手顺着大腿来到内裤边缘，冰凉的指尖挑开泛着湿意的布料，轻车熟路找到那细细的缝。

你羞赧极了，你发誓在触碰的那一刻，他闷声发出了意味不明的笑。德拉科意犹未尽咬咬你挺立起来的乳尖，直起身来。

不出所料，他的表情充满了戏谑，“想我吗？”看着他的表情，你突然不知道该怎么回答他，只能撇过视线，驼红着脸点点头。

德拉科满意地捻捻指尖滑腻的液体，指尖探入那湿热的窄道，抽动起来，“那想我的时候是怎么做的？”

怀中的女孩突然连耳尖都红的滴血，德拉科了然，凑近了你的耳畔如同恶魔般低语，“我会教你。”

他绝对还在生气，你脑中警铃大作，刚想推开他，不料他更快一步，你无暇懊恼自己忘了他才是巫师决斗中佼佼者。

“Incarcerous（速速禁锢）！”魔杖尖端飞出细绳将你的双手反剪身后。

“我错了，德拉科。”你只能祈求于他突然回心转意，身体不自觉地向桌后挪动。

“太晚了。‘ Scourgify（清洗一新）， Engorgio（速速变大）’。”说完，放下他自己魔杖的右手就抵着你的后背阻止了你的退路。

“德拉科，我以后怎么看我的魔杖....”

德拉科听着耳边你颤抖的声音，指节分明的手把玩着你的魔杖，噙着坏笑，“希望你看见它就想起我，记住，没人能戏耍一个马尔福。”直到你冠上他的姓。

体内的异物在他的操纵下像是有了意识，不过多久，甬道内的愉悦就蔓延了四肢。逐渐愚钝的大脑再无法想出对策，只顾细碎地呻吟。

德拉科感到怀中的你突然浑身绷紧，眼中闪过一丝柔和。抽出的魔杖上黏连着透明的花液，丝丝缕缕证明着你的沉沦，而他的下身甚至忍着有点疼痛。低头含住你的唇，释放自己的欲望与你融为一体。

寂静雪夜笼罩下的霍格沃兹古老而沉重，礼堂里的学生正肆意享受着圣诞舞会，图书馆里压抑的喘息和柔媚的呻吟无人知晓。

谁都希望午夜的钟声响的再晚点。

**************************************  
十二月的天气冰封了黑湖，德姆斯特朗的船支在早些时候就浮了上来，此刻被固定在交错而生的冰碴上。

德拉科牵着你的手走在冰面上送你回船，走出城堡时他甩了数个温暖咒在你身上，现在你反而有点热。

离船不过数米，你有点不舍，“德拉科，我回去了，明天见。”

意料之外，手仍然被他紧握着，雪花因为无风天气静静地落在他铂金的发上，与月光交相辉映。德拉科抬起你的手，羽毛般的亲吻落在你的手背，欠身施礼。

无论日后多久，你都会想起这天的场景。皓月离海，坚冰满池，他的神情有着最初的骄傲，眼眸中是春风化雪的温柔。

“Shall we dance?”


End file.
